


Holding Hands

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 365 day challenge, Day 1, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily life of MidoTaka (and the things Shin-chan has to put up with for his lovely boyfriend Takao.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

“Shin-chan~”  
  
“…”  
  
“Shin-chan!”  
  
“…”  
  
“Shin-chan!!!”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Your shoes’ untied.”  
  
The green-haired prodigy leaned down to tie his shoes when, ‘smack!’ something crashed onto his lips. He abruptly pulled back to be met with silvery blue eyes. He looked lower to see thin lips curved into a mischievous grin.  
  
“Takao, what was that for?”  
  
“I need my daily dose of Shin-chan.”  
  
“You could have waited until practice was over.”  
  
“I couldn’t concentrate with you standing there, just screaming to be kissed.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Shin-chan, your shoes’ still untied.”  
  
“Go away, Takao.”

  


Meanwhile…  
“Someone better get me two pineapples, or else I’ll have to use knives.”

  


~Omake~  
“Hey, Shin-chan, did you receive any chocolates today?” Takao asked, his hands behind his head. He had meant to ask nonchalantly, but his voice was clearly strained.  
  
“No. Did you?” Midorima muttered, seemingly uninterested, but was watching Takao’s reaction carefully.  
  
“Some girls offered me chocolates, but there was no way I could accept since I’m already taken!” the point guard exclaimed, throwing his hands out dramatically. The taller boy sighed, but a pleased aura flowed off of him. Takao glanced sideways at his boyfriend and smiled before grabbing his hand. Midorima huffed, but silently maneuvered their hands so that their fingers were interlaced.  
  
His boyfriend’s ecstatic smile was worth everyone’s stares as Takao swung their joined hands between them, their rickshaw left behind at the school’s bike racks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Valentines' Day <3  
> I've been posting my drabbles/stories on tumblr and realized I never posted on here (even though I made an account a month ago.) I'll try posting on here whenever I remember!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters. Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
